Cherry in the Wind
by SasuSakuxRoyAi
Summary: Sasuke had it all, Money, Looks, Girls and the Family Restaurant that would be given to him when he turned 18, but he didnt count on the one girl he hated the most, to change his life. I suck at summarys...
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke POV:**

'_This is such a pain_, w_hy would mother want to meet me at the Family Restaurant? _ _It doesn't make any sense…well she sounded urgent.' _A raven haired boy thought as he walked through the busy streets of Tokyo. He stopped in front of the restaurant, took a deep breath, before walking in.

"SASUKE! " My mother squealed. "Hello Mother" I replied in an emotionless tone as she kissed me on the cheek. "Well, well, he actually bothered to show" my father said in his usual harsh tone. "Father, don't be so harsh" My brother Itachi said, boy, I wish I could wipe that stupid smirk of his face!

"Itachi" I growled, "My my little brother, don't be so harsh" Itachi said, before he smirked. "whatever, im going to the bathroom" I spat before storming off. "Be back soon dear! We have something to tell you!" My mother yelled.

**Sakura's POV:**

'_I hate this restaurant…that emo boy owns it…grr! He drives me insane!' _ Sakura thought, "Mum, im just going to go to the bathroom, I will be back in a minute" I sighed, "OK dear! Be back in a minute! We need to meet up with my friend remember?" My mother chirped, "How could I forget…" I whispered, she had been going on about it all week. After I came out of the bathroom I saw a flash of black, I took a closer look at the figure that was before me, before it shouted "YOU!"

**SORRY ITS SO SHORT! ANYWAY! TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE OR NOT! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO CRITISISM IS WELCOME.**


	2. Dinner is Served!

**WOO! CHAPTER TWO! THIS ONE WILL BE LONGER, I PROMISE :D **

'_Thoughts'_

**Author (me :D)**

"Dialogue"

_**POV'S**_

_**SAKURA & SASUKE POV:**_

'_Oh you have got to be freaking kidding me!'_

_**Sakura POV:**_

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I shrieked. "My family owns the place dim wit" He replied in his usual stoic tone. '_Oh..yeah…I'm such a moron!' _"Shut it duck hair…" I whispered, but he seemed to have heard anyway. "Just leave me alone Uchiha! I can't deal with you right now!" '_I want to slap him SO bad right now…' _"Hn" he replied before walking off. '_Freaking Uchiha's and their one word answers…HECK! They're not even words!' _I thought as I made my way back to my mother.

"Sweetie while you were in the bathroom did you hear anyone yelling? It was quite loud and it sounded like it was coming from the bathroom" I froze "N-No mother you m-must of hear wrong! I-I didn't hear anything!" '_Great…I sound like Hinata whenever she speaks to Naruto…you would have though he would of figured out he liked her by now…but he's so dense he hasn't' _"Oh ok! Must have been my Imagination!" Mymother chirped, seriously, I love my mother, but she can be such a dim wit.

"Sakura come on, my friend is here, and she wants to introduce you to her son! He's such a lovely boy! I think you two would get along great!" '_Please no more surprises! Meeting the uchiha was bad enough…' _I was snapped out of my thoughts by my mother "MIKOTO! It's lovely to see you dear! It's been too long! This is my daughter Sakura" My mother was too happy this evening. '_Hey that boy looks like Sasuke…' _"Sakura dear, I would like you to meet Mikoto Uchiha!" '_Wait what…' _"This is her husband Fugaku, her son Itachi and..oh there he is! Her other son Sasuke!" '_I hate my life.'_

_**Sasuke POV:**_

'_Is that…PINKY?'_

"Sasuke dear! Meet Sakura! This is her mother Shina Haruno" '_Mother is WAY to hyper this evening' _"I already know her, mother…and I hate her" Mikoto and Shina gasped while Sakura just glared. "Now now little brother, that is no way to speak to a young lady, and a pretty one may I add!" Itachi said while eying Sakura, "Hn". "Your Lucky to have met her!" Itachi teased, god must hate me, otherwise Pinky wouldn't be here.

Mother seemed to have recovered from the shock first "Well it's a good thing the Haruno's a moving in next door! You will be able to bond and be great friends!"

_**Sasuke and Sakura POV:**_

'_WHAT.'_

_**Sasuke Pov:**_

"YOU CANT BE SERIOUS! I WILL NOT LIVE NEXT TO THIS ANNOYING BRAT YOU CALL A GIRL!" I yelled, "WELL I DON'T WANT TO LIVE NEXT TO A PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A BOY! LET ALONE MAN!" Sakura yelled. Ouch. Pride defiantly dented. That's it, Pinky's going down. "Brother got burned; the guys are going to want to hear this!" He said while smirking and taking his phone out. "SAKURA! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mrs Haruno snarled, which made Sakura cower, *smirk*.

"What are smirking at chicken head? Huh?" Oh how I loved annoying the hell out of Pinky. "Sasuke! Leave the poor girl alone! Sorry about this Shina" Mikoto apologized, "That's quite alright, Sakura's not being any better, so I apologize for her behaviour" she replied, before the mothers dished out death glares that made Sasuke and Sakura cringe.

"Now let's sit down and have dinner! Let's give the Haruno's an early welcome to the neighbourhood!" Mikoto chirped, Sasuke inwardly groaned.

_**Sakura POV:**_

'_I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life! Out of all the places we could have possibly moved, it was next to the person I hate the most!' _"Ok Sakura we better go home and finish up packing! See you tomorrow Mikoto and have a lovely evening!" '_FINALLY! I thought we would never leave!' _When they arrived home Sakura went upstairs to finish packing, though obviously she was still annoyed about finding out her new home was next to the Uchiha's, or rather more, next to Sasuke.

**THE NEXT DAY **

"Bye mum! I'm off to school!" Sakura called out. "OK dear! I will pick you up from school, we will be going straight to the new house!" Shina called back, Sakura felt disappointed, she hoped that she would have at least got to take one last look around the house, oh well! It couldn't be helped. After 20 minutes Sakura arrived at school and greeted Ino and Hinata by the cherry blossom tree. "Hey Ino-Pig! Hey Hinata!" She called. "Hey fore-head!" Ino called. "Hey Sakura-chan!" Hinata yelled. Even if she stuttered in front of Naruto, she had no problem yelling when he wasn't around. Sakura told them about the Incident at the restaurant.

"No way fore-head! You better hope that his fanclub doesn't find out about this, they will rip you to shreds!" Hinata nodded in agreement. "You think I don't know that? I don't want to be near him! Kami must really hate me! Well we better go before the bell goes" Sakura sighed. "Why? Kakashi is always late anyway!" Hinata huffed, as they made their way to tutor.

_**Sasuke POV:**_

'_I shouldn't of told him' _Sasuke's friend Naruto, was in hysterics "She lives next to you? And you have to BOND? Teme! I can't believe this!" The blond idiot shrieked before going into another laughing fit. "Such a drag…" Shikamaru said, before dosing off once more."Hn, this could be good for you Uchiha, at least she doesn't fawn over you" Neji teased. "Shut it Hyuuga" I spat. "I look who JUST arrived Sasuke! " TenTen smirked evilly, Sasuke was afraid of TenTen, he thought she was crazy! She brought a knife into school and sharpened it whenever she could, mostly while glaring at the Uchiha with murderous intent. Sasuke backed off.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled excitedly, seriously, how had the dobe not noticed that Hinata had a crush on him? '_Pinky's here…great…more baggage to deal with today' _Sasuke then walked to his seat without a word and waited for class to begin.

**WELL THIS CHAPTER WAS DEFINATNTY LONGER! :D PLEASE REVIEW! AND CRITISISM IS ADVISED, I WANT TO KNOW HOW TO IMPROVE. ALSO, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK WachingAwaySins FOR HELPING ME IMPROVE THE STORIE'S CHARACTERS. BYE GUYS!**


	3. As The Bell Rings

**HEY GUYS! SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, MORE CHARACTERS WILL BE INTRODUCED SO HANG IN THERE! PLEASE GUYS, IF THERE IS ANYTHING WRONG WITH THE STORY THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO POINT OUT, DON'T HESITATE OKAY? SO, LETS GET ON WITH CHAPER 3!**

**CHAPTER 3: AS THE BELL RINGS**

_**SAKURA'S POV:**_

'_Kakashi-sensei is late again…what a surprise…has he ever been early for anything?' _Sakura sighed while glancing at her wrist watch.

After another hour Kakashi finally arrived. "Sorry class I got lost on the road of life-""LIAR!" the whole class shouted, making Kakashi-sensei wince, "Alright, calm down, you can do what you want, I've got a hangover so don't make too much noise " Kakashi said, before sitting himself down at his desk and taking out that god damn book which he loves so much.

"So fore-head are you coming shopping tonight?" Ino asked, in a bored tone, "Sorry Ino-Pig, mum is picking me up after school so we can go to the new house, maybe tomorrow" I replied, disappointment spreading across Ino and Hinata's face.

"Sakura…you have turned us down 5 times already! Come on! Promise you will come tomorrow!" Hinata urged, "Fine…I will see what mum says" I said with a smile, before getting attacked (hugged) by Ino and Hinata. "Oi girls I think your crushing Sakura-chan, she's turning blue!" Naruto joked '_Hehehe…now to put my plan into action! Sorry Hinata!' "_Naruto-" "Oi, Pinky" '_Ugh…Uchiha…'_

_**SASUKE'S POV:**_

'_What is she up to? Ah well! I'm pretty sure I just ruined it hehehe…' _"Why are you on the floor? There are seats everywhere in here" I asked in my usual bored tone "For your information I was tackled to the floor" she spat, before shooting a look at Ino and Hinata, who, in response, cowered. '_She's not THAT scary…she couldn't hurt a fly even if she tried! Hahaha…" _"Oh and by the way, pull your skirt down, you can see your underwear from here" I smirked as her cheeks turned as pink as her hair.

Briiiing!

'_PE with Anko…all hell shall be let loose' _I sighed before entering the changing rooms. 5 minutes later I stepped foot into the Gym, Pinky was with the girls I noticed as I made my way to the guys.

"Listen up maggots!" Anko commanded, "We are going to be playing netball! Sakura, TenTen, Temari, Ino, Karin, Hinata and Cloe on this side! Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Deidara, Sasuke, Lee and Suigetsu on the other!" She said _Phweet! *And there goes the whistle'_

_**SAKURA'S POV:**_

"Cloe! Pass over here!" I called to her, "Kay! Catch!" she called back before throwing the ball. "Got it!" I called, spinning around on one foot, I spotted TenTen, who had nobody guarding her, and was asking me to pass so she could score, so, I threw it, before a flash of Black ran by and caught the ball before it reached TenTens hands.

Guess who it was.

That's right. No other that Sasuke Uchiha.

At the end of the game the girls had scored 5 and the Boys had scored 9…they beat us again!

"GRR! Im going to kill him slowly..and painfully" TenTen said darkly before letting out a very disturbing cackle. "TenTen please calm down" I wimpered, absolutely terrified of what she would do. "Hey Sakura you could join in if you wanted" TenTen said, before flashing the creepiest smile I have ever seen, but the offer was tempting…"Im in!" I said grinning.

(In the boys locker room Sasuke Sneezed)

"that could have hit me!" '_Oh great….its Karin, god if your there, please, strike her dead right NOW.' _Opening my eyes, Karin was still alive and breathing, unfortunately. "Karin what do you want?" Temari asked lazily, I swear to god she is turning out more like Shikamaru every day.

"Hmph! I came here to warn you to back of MY Sasu-cakes!" She screeched, '_Sasu-CAKES?' _They all though (except from Karin) which sent them into hysterics. "Whats so funny?" she screeched again, '_god, does this girl not talk normally?_ ' Sakura thought but still laughing on the outside. "Ugh! Whatever im leaving to find Sasu-Cakes' Karin stormed off, while the girls had just been sent into another laughing fit.

(Sasuke sneezed again _'seriously? Am I getting a cold?_' he thought)

_**NARUTO'S POV:**_

'_why is teme sneezing so much?'_

_**SAKURA'S POV:**_

They had finally managed to stop laughing.

Thank god, they thought that their lungs where going to blow up! Also, they nearly got a detention for making so much noise. "Ooooh that girl cracks me up!" Ino giggled, "Hey, is that…FANBOYS!" The girls gasped in horror at the horde of boys coming towards them. "Girls…RUN!" Hinata screamed.

**SHALL WE PAY SASUKE A VISIT? SINCE THEY WILL BE RUNNING FOR QUITE SOME TIME *LAUGHS EVILY***

_**SASUKE'S POV:**_

"What the hell was that?" Kiba cried, we all felt it, like a small rumble, but…there were no fangirls in sight, the thought of them made Sasuke shiver. They always came at the worst times. Once, he tried to ask this girl out (**SHOCKED, AREN'T YOU?**) and they just came barging in on the two, he couldn't find the girl again afterward so he moved on.

Hang on…if it wasn't fangirls…then it must fanBOYS! "Guys…I have a feeling the girls are in danger…lets not save them" Sasuke said with a bored tone, and to no-ones surprised, they all nodded and went to their next class.

10 minutes after class started, the girls walked in, a TOTAL mess. '_hehehe' _Before apologizing and walking to their seats, shooting death glare's, at me in particular. '_Oh __**GOD **__no…please don't say I just annoyed tenten!' _Turning around and glancing in tentens direction, he could see she was sharpening a knife under her desk, and glaring at him with more murderous intent then he thought possible. Ssuke gulped, before facing the front, feeling his days shorted with every passing second.

**FIN! OOOK! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP TOMORROW! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AS I ENJOYED MAKING IT.**


	4. Lunch Rush

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY REVIEWERS FOR THEIR SUPPORT! WELL GUYS, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**C-CHAN xxx**

**CHAPTER FOUR: LUNCH RUSH**

_**SASUKE'S POV:**_

Sasuke bolted out of that room as soon as the bell went; TenTen had been glaring at him the whole lesson and he didn't like the way that he could hear her sharpening her weapon throughout the class, he shuddered with each noise. _'Thank kami the bell rang! I thought I was going to go insane! Ugh…I have to go meet the guys for lunch…I hope we don't have Ramen…AGAIN!' _Sasuke inwardly cursed when he smelled the faint smell of Ramen "TEME! OVER HERE!" Naruto yelled.

'_Too…loud…GAH!' _"Shut UP Naruto! The girls might hear you! And they are out for blood I tell you!" Sasuke shuddered as he thought of TenTen and what she could do with a knife…"Why teme?" Naruto asked. He could be so dumb. "Because we didn't save them from the fanboys!" I replied, "ooooooh….we. are. Screwed!" Naruto yelled, before Neji covered his mouth. "Do you want them to hear us?" he hissed.

"Too late…" We all froze, and slowly turned our heads…to find five, very pissed off girls. "You. Are. DEAD!" Sakura and Hinata screamed, which sent the boys in shock _'Did Hinata just…scream?' _They all thought.

"Run little piggy's…" TenTen whispered in a sickly tone. And with that, the boys bolted, as the girls chased them.

_**SAKURA'S POV:**_

"DON'T LOOSE THEM!" I commanded "ROGER THAT!" they replied while picking up their pace, we were quickly closing in on the boys. I went for Sasuke, TenTen went for Neji, Hinata went for Naruto, Ino went for Kiba and Temari went for Shikamaru. We managed to pin them down. "SAY YOU WONT LEAVE US AGAIN!" Hinata screeched, all the boys nodded franticly, hoping the=at TenTens knives wouldn't come into play.

The girls finally got off of them and helped them to their feet, before pushing them over again and walking off. "I think they learned their lesson" Temari said, grinning, remembering the boys expression, "Hell yeah!" I cheered "Come on guys, let's get something to eat I'm starving!" Ino stated. "YEAH!" we all cheered, before heading to the canteen.

"YAY PASTA! I love pasta!" Hinata said grinning, I smiled, that quickly turned into a frown when I realised who came walking through the door. "Guys…there's Karin" I groaned, followed by the other girls groans. "PINKY! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY BELOVED SASUKE-KUN! YOU COULD HAVE HURT HIM!" She screeched _'Again with the screeching!' _"Well DUH that was the point" I replied "YOU BRAT! I'M GONNA TEACH YOU A LESSON!" Karin replied, before grabbing my hair and pulling me off my seat.

"That…really…hurt…"I said in a dark tone, Before delivering a punch straight, sending her flying 10 feet. "SASUKE-KUN!" she squealed "That…that THING attacked me!" She screamed hiding behind Sasuke _'God fight your own battles!' _I thought. "Karin….get away from me…your ugliness may be contagious" He replied, backing away from her as the whole canteen set out a wave of laughter, much to Karin's dismay.

My day was finally made, when my favourite song ever played in the canteen.

Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.

From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.

I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.

Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and...

Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.

From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.

I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.

Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and...

When you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white, pinstripes

Whoa, everything goes according to plan.

I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.

Because you say so under your breath.

You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?

Never looked better, and you can't stand it

Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain, and

I bet you just can't keep up with, (keep up) with these fashionistas, and

Tonight, tonight you are, you are a whispering campaign.

I bet to them your name is "Cheap", I bet to them you look like shh...

Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears.

And keep telling yourself that "I'm a diva!"

Oh and the smokes in that cigarette box on the table,

they just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin.

I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.

Because you say so under your breath.

You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?

Never looked better, and you can't stand it

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?

I've never looked better, and you can't stand it

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?

I've never looked better, and you can't stand it

And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.

I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.

And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.

I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.

And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.

I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch

'_I FREAKING LOVE THIS SONG! CHA!'_

_**SASUKE'S POV:**_

'_Hn, love this song, well better get going before the bell rings' _The Uchiha thought as he left the hall un-noticed, as he was walking along the corridor, he saw a Cherry Blossom floating in the wind outside the window, and at that very moment, he thought of Sakura, and when he did, he smiled.

'_What am I thinking? I hate the girl!_' He thought as the bell rang.

**OOOOOH! ANYWAY I HOPE YOU EJOY THIS CHAPTER! C-CHAN OUT!**


	5. The New House and Warm Welcome

**HEY GUYS! I MJST MAKE A SHORT ANNOUNCEMENT BEFORE I CONTINUE: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE VERY SHORT SINCE I ONLY HAVE VERY LITTLE TIME BEFORE I HAVE TO REVISE FOR THE MATHS EXAM THAT IS COMING UP, IT'S A VERY BIG DEAL, SINCE IT DETERMINS OUR SETS IN GCSE! WISH ME LUCK! NOW ONTO CHAPTER 5!**

**CHARPER 5: THE NEW HOUSE AND WARM WELCOME!**

_**SAKURA'S POV:**_

_BRIIIIIIIIING!_

The bell that signalled the end of the day had gone and Sakura was waiting for her mother outside the school gates. '_How much longer is she going to be?' _Sakura thought, while tapping her foot impatiently. 15 minutes later, her mother showed up. "Sorry I'm late!" Shina yelled out of the car window before Sakura got in the car. "Finally! Where the hell were you?" Sakura yelled back. "Im sorry dear, I had to make sure everything was packed" Shina replied, before driving off to the new house.

The new house was, to put it in one word, indescribable. It was HUGE! It had a huge garden and the house was as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside, there was only one drawback…it was next to the Uchiha's (**GOD SHE IS NOT LETTING THIS ONE GO IS SHE -_-**) Sakura sighed, before setting foot into her new bedroom which had pink walls, the furniture was white but the bed had a pink cover on it.

'_Let the torture begin' _Sakura sighed inwardly, while unpacking her stuff and putting it in drawers and wardrobes.

_**SASUKE'S POV:**_

"Sasuke! The Haruno's are here! Can you please take these brownies to them? Thank you!" Mother chimed before she left the house to go to work. _'*sigh* I hope pinky doesn't answer the door, she's been in my head all day!' _Sasuke inwardly groaned as thoughts of the Pink haired girl entered his mind once more, he nearly dropped the brownies he was so lost in thought!

Sasuke walked up the stone pathway to the Haruno's front door, and when he got there, he rang the doorbell, listening to it echo through the whole house, before Sakura opened the door _'Crap' _Sasuke thought. "What do you want?" she growled, Sasuke shuddered, now he found out why the girls cowered in fear when she was in a bad mood

"Errrr…my mum wanted me to drop these off" Sasuke said, gesturing towards the brownies he had in his hand. "What did you do? Poison them?" She shot back, he had to admit, her words stung a bit, and he didn't like how they affected him. "Hn" he mumbled before shoving the plate of brownies into her hand and storming off to his own room. _'Irritating girl!' _He thought before glancing outside his window, and realising one thing….it was opposite her bedroom window! _'__**hehehe perfect' **_His inner thought.

'_Who the hell are you?' _Sasuke thought.

'_**Oh don't you already know? Im your inner…mwahahaha!'**_

'_Yeah, yeah just please stop talking your giving me a headache" _Sasuke sighen before glancing out of the window once more, his eyes widened as he saw…

**FIN! HAHAHA, IM GOING TO LEAVE YOU HANGING UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER GUYS! SORRY I COULDN'T MAKE THIS ONE LONGER, BYEEE!**


	6. Sakura's Embarrassment

**OHHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE CAUSE MY MUM HAD MY LAPTOP! D: HEHE…GUYS? ARE YOU MAD AT ME? PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AND KILL ME! IF YOU KILL ME THERE WILL BE NO MORE STORIES! SO BECAUSE I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE I WILL PUT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER UP BEFORE WE CONTINUE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS AND I NEVER WILL *SNIFF* THIS DISCLAIMER GOES FOR ALL THE OTHER CHAPTERS AND THE ONES TO COME! SO…LETS CONTINUE!**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

_"Errrr…my mum wanted me to drop these off" Sasuke said, gesturing towards the brownies he had in his hand. "What did you do? Poison them?" She shot back, he had to admit, her words stung a bit, and he didn't like how they affected him. "Hn" he mumbled before shoving the plate of brownies into her hand and storming off to his own room. 'Irritating girl!' He thought before glancing outside his window, and realising one thing….it was opposite her bedroom window! __**'hehehe perfect' **__His inner thought._

_**'Who the hell are you?' **__Sasuke thought__**.**_

_**'Oh don't you already know? Im your inner…mwahahaha!'**_

_**'Yeah, yeah just please stop talking your giving me a headache" **__Sasuke sighed before glancing out of the window once more, his eyes widened as he saw…_

**CHAPTER 6: SAKURA'S EMBARRASMENT **

_**SASUKE'S POV:**_

'_**IM IN HEAVEN!' **_Sasuke's inner cheered. Sasuke could slowly feel his face heat up as well as blood trickling down his face from his nose, all because Sakura was getting changed, for one thing, the poor girl didn't realise that Sasuke's bedroom window was opposite from her window, and the second thing was, she forgot to pull the curtains! (**WELL…I THINK WE HAVE ALL LEARNED SOMETHING ABOUT SASUKE'S INNER!**) _'Oh…my…kami!' _Sasuke thought _**'I KNOW DUDE THIS IS AWESOME!' **_Sasuke's inner screamed, Sakura was about to take her underwear off when a box behind her fell, which unfortunately for Sasuke's inner, was next to the window, Sakura turned around and was about to pick up the box when she noticed Sasuke staring! **(UH OH! XD)**

Sakura quickly grabbed a towel. "YOU PERVERT!" she screamed before picking up a hairbrush and throwing it at Sasuke's head, which Sasuke avoided, but unluckily for him, he didn't avoid her purse which hit him straight on the head, knocking him out cold.

_**SAKURA'S POV:**_

'_I feel violated' _Sakura shuddered, after drawing her curtains and picking out her outfit, which consisted of a turquoise top, white trousers and a short sleeved white cardigan. _'well this will be an interesting story to tell TenTen, Ino and Hinata at the mall' _Sakura thought evilly. "Dammit!" Sakura whined, she threw her purse at Sasuke out of blind rage and panic. Sakura drew back her curtains, to witness Sasuke coming to his senses and wondering what had happened, and after seeing Sakura, it all rushed back which showed in his face, which showed terror. "Oi pervert" Sakura growled "Throw me back my purse". Sasuke very willingly tossed it back to her, not wanting to anger the pinkette anymore than he already had today. Sakura muttered a quick thank you before closing her window, grabbing her handbag and keys and writing her mum a quick note to tell her where she was before getting in her car which her mum bought for her a while ago, but she wasn't allowed to ride it until today, after school.

**15 MINUTES LATER AT THE MALL (BY THE WAY GUYS JUST TO TELL YOU I LIVE IN ENGLAND FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE FROM AMERICA: D JUST THOUGH I SHOULD TELL YA NOW) **

"Hey you made it forehead!" Ino shouted "Told you I would try to come didn't I Ino-pig?" Sakura called back, "Well guys have I got a story to tell you!" Sakura chirped.

**10 MINUTES LATER AFTER SAKURA TOLD EVERYONE WHAT HAPPED ONLY HALF AND HOUR AGO**

"you knocked him out with your purse?" Hinata finally managed to say after she had been laughing for 5 minutes straight "Yes Hinata, yes I did" I said proudly.

"I can't believe that THE Uchiha Sasuke is a peeping tom!" Ino squealed (**HUH, I GUESS THAT'S WHY THEY CALL HER INO-PIG! XD)**

"I know right!" I said laughing, "Hey where's TenTen?" Hinata pointed out "I think Sasuke's gonna die today" I said evilly.

_**SASUKE'S POV:**_

'_FOR KAMI'S SAKE MY HEAD HURTS! GIRLS GOT AIM!' _Sasuke thought while clutching his head.

'_**Well you were staring at her while she was changing' **_His inner replied.

'_Hn. That was your fault we got caught'_

'_**Was not'**_

'_Was to'_

'_**Was not'**_

'_Was to!'_

'_**Was to'**_

'_Was not!_

'_**HA! GOTCHA! YOU ADMITTED IT!**_

'_KAMI DAMMIT!'_

Sasuke groaned while looking at his digital clock, his mother wouldn't be home for hours, Itachi was out with Sasori and Sasuke's father has a problem at work which he had to sort out, leaving Sasuke in his house all alone

_BEEP BEEP_

"Huh?" Sasuke said while looking at his phone.

**From: Sakura**

**To: Sasuke**

**I am sending you a warning, be prepared.**

'_What does that mean?'_ Sasuke thought before the doorbell went off, _'Is dad back already?' _Sasuke thought, before opening a door to a VERY aggravated TenTen who looked like she was going to kill him, and enjoy every second of it.

"You little pervert…" She said darkly '_OH GOD WHAT DID YOU TELL HER SAKURA!' _Sasuke mentally screamed. "Eh…calm down TenTen….im sure it's all a misunderstanding!" Sasuke managed to say before TenTen foot hit his 'ahem's ' , which made the poor Uchiha double over in pain.

"I will get you tomorrow Uchiha" TenTen chuckled darkly before leaving Sasuke there, on the floor…

"I hate you SO much right now Sakura…" He said before BARELY managing to shut the door before the neighbours could come over and question what happened.

**2 HOURS LATER**

_**SAKURA'S POV:**_

'_Hehe…what TenTen did was funny' _Sakura thought before she reached into her bag pulled out her keys and went into her house. "Im going to finish unpacking" she said to herself before walking into her room, but when she looked out the window, what she saw made her collapse in a heap of laughter, THE Uchiha Sasuke was…

**HEHEHE SORRY GUYS! YOU WILL FIND OUT ANOTHER TIME! IM SORRY ABOUT THIS LONG DELAY FOR THIS CHAPTER, I HOPE THE CHAPTER WAS WORTH WAITING FOR! REMEMBER WHEN I TOLD YOU I HAD TO STUDY FOR MY MATHS EXAMS? WELL I GOT THE HIGHEST GRADE SO THE DELAY WASN'T IN VAIN! HAVE YOU GUYS EVER HEARD OF THE TT RACES? NO? WELL FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T, IN THE ISLE OF MAN IT'S A PRETTY BIG DEAL, PEOPLE FROM DIFFERENT COUNTRIES COME OVER TO OUR VERY SMALL ISLAND AND RACE ON BIKES. IT'S A VERY DANGEROUS RACE.**

**ANYWAYS ENOUGH ABOUT THAT! I HOPE TO UPLOAD SOON! AND I WOULD LIKE TO TELL YOU MORE ABOUT THE LITTLE ISLAND WHICH MOI LIVES ON :D BUT THAT WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER ADIOS AMIGO'S/AMIGA'S!**


	7. Sasuke's Fear

**C-CHAN(ME): EHEHEHE…HEY GUYYYYYYYS…IM SORRY IM SO LATE…YEAAAAAH…ANYWAYS! AS USUAL WE WILL PICK UP FROM WHERE WE LEFT OFF, SAKURA WAS LAUGHING ABOUT SOMETHING THAT SASUKE DID…AND ONLY I KNOW! MWAHAHAHAHA! YOU WILL FIND OUT IN A MATTER OF SENTENCES, SO HERE YA GO!**

**LAST TIME…**

**SAKURA'S POV:**

'Hehe…what TenTen did was funny' Sakura thought before she reached into her bag pulled out her keys and went into her house. "Im going to finish unpacking" she said to herself before walking into her room, but when she looked out the window, what she saw made her collapse in a heap of laughter, THE Uchiha Sasuke was…

**CHAPTER 7: SASUKE'S FEAR!**

**SAKURA'S POV:**

THE Uchiha Sasuke was playing Just Dance 3, and it was hilarious.

He automatically stopped when he heard the familiar laughter of his enemy.

"Really Sasuke…I can't imagine you, of all people, play this game!" Sakura said before going under a spell of what seemed like laughter that would never end, seriously, imagine Sasuke, the stone cold ice cube, dancing. Hilarious right?

"Shut up!" the now embarrassed Uchiha yelled back "you tell no-one of this!". "Or what?" Sakura replied slyly, "What will you do huh?" She could tell by his facial expression, that the Uchiha was stumped. Oh how she was enjoying this. But then he smirked _'Whats he up to…' _"Or" Sasuke said, retrieving Sakura from her thoughts "I tell people that you tried to seduce me after school" He smirked.

'_Oh NO he didn't….'_Sakura thought, enraged that he would twist the truth just to save his own ass. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE! YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE YOU PEEPING TOM!" Sakura yelled "Because if you do…I will get TenTen to kick your sorry ass all the way to Suna" Sakura grinned evilly.

**SASUKE'S POV:**

"_Because if you do…I will get TenTen to kick your sorry ass all the way to Suna_

His blood ran cold, she didn't know that he was scared of TenTen…no-one did! _'I'm royally screwed.' _Sasuke thought. Then he did something that would ruin his reputation if anyone else found out.

'PLEASE SAKURA DON'T TELL TENTEN! SHE WILL KILL ME AND THEN FEED ME TO HER DOGS! I DON'T WANNA BE DOG FOOD!' Sasuke wailed. Sakura smirked "Oh fine I won't say anything about the dancing!' She chirped before closing her curtains, so he didn't see her say "Yet"

**TIME SKIP! SATURDAY:**

Sasuke was rudely woken up by his brother…Itachi.

Itachi jumped on his bed and pulled the covers off, letting the cold air greet Sasuke's skin, which Sasuke wasn't too happy about.

"Itachi give me back my covers!" Sasuke snarled, he wasn't a morning person and really didn't like people stealing his covers to wake him up. "Never!" Itachi laughed like a mad man, before stopping and calmly saying "Mother wants you, she's been calling you for 5 minutes and I sugge-" Itachi never got to finish his sentence since he was shoved out the way by Sasuke. Itachi chuckled "Such a mama's boy"

"Oh Sasuke, have you just woken up dear?" Mikoto asked "Yes but it's alright" Sasuke replied. "Good good!" Mikoto chirped "I want you to take Sakura out today! Just show her around the neighbourhood, it will only take an hour sweety! I have to go, something came up at work dear, byee!" Mikoto said before rushing out the door so fast that Sasuke had no time to protest. "Kami hates me…" Sasuke said while crying anime tears, before going off to his room to get changed.

**SAKURA'S POV:**

"**WHAT!" **Sakura yelled. There was no way she was going out with the Uchiha. "Honey its only for an hour, it will be over before you know it I promise!" Shina replied "Look, I have a date today so I will be gone for a while love you honey!" Shina said before walking out the front door.

"Well I better get ready…" Sakura grumbled while stomping off to her room, it was bad enough that the Uchiha and his brother had woken her up this morning by yelling over the duvet covers.

**SASUKE'S POV:**

He arrived at Sakura's house wearing Jeans, and a long sleeved navy blue top. Something casual he just threw on, because why should he dress nicely, it wasn't a date…

Sasuke rang the doorbell, and heard Sakura running down the stairs, she opened the door.

'_She's…beautiful!' _Sasuke thought.

'_**SCORE!' **_His inner cheered.

Sakura was wearing a quarter sleeved white dress that came down to her knees and hugged her curves perfectly, her long pink hair was tied up in a messy bun and she was wearing a necklace which has cherry Blossoms on.

"Err…hello? Come on let's go!" She commanded, Sasuke finally managed to snap out of his trance. "Uh..yeah come on" He said.

In the hour which they had, he showed around the shops, and he couldn't help but notice when they walked passed Jewellery shop, she looked at a ring and sighed, before walking next to him once more, then they came to a park full of cherry blossom tree's and walked through it until it lead them to a bench with a view that overlooked the lake.

Sasuke stole a glance at Sakura, and could help but notice how beautiful she was. _'How have I not noticed this before?' _Sasuke thought.

'_**It's because you're a dimwit' **_His inner replied, chuckling.

Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts by Sakura.

"You know, you're not actually that bad Sasuke" Sakura said smiling "I always thought you were cold by the way you treated other girls…but its just a façade, I see that now…" Sakura said before sh turned towards him.

Sasuke's heart rate picked up.

"Er..yeah..you too" He said, returning a smile. "I would like to be friends with you Sasuke" she said giggling.

'_**FRIENDZONED!' **_His inner yelled while laughing. "Yeah me too! Let's head back" Sasuke said. But unfortunately Sasuke tripped and….

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! IM EVIL AREN'T I? ANOTHER CLIFFIE! WELL, ISLE OF MAN FACT! WE HAVE THE LARGEST WORKING WATERWHEEL IN THE WORLD! IT'S CALLED LADY ISABELLA. WELL, THE NEW CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP IN A WEEK, ALSO, PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE ISLE OF MAN FACTS! ADIOS AMIGO'S/AMIGA'S**

**-C-CHAN**


	8. Sakura's Despair

**HELLO GUYS! C-CHAN IS IN THE HOUSE! IM FEELING ****VERY**** HAPPY TODAY! MY FRIEND K-CHAN (WHO RECENTLY TOLD ME SHE LOVES NARUTO, ALSO SHE IS CHINESE) SENT ME A PIC ACTUALLY MADE BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO ABOUT SOMETHING I CANT REMEMBER WHAT IT WAS…..ANYWAYS! IT HAS A PIC OF GAI-SENSEI READING A BOOK, KAKASHI-SENSEI EATING RAMEN, NARUTO EATING RAMEN AND….SASUKE PLAYING WITH SAKUA'S HAIR! :D IT MADE ME HAPPY OK….ITS SUPPOSED TO BE COMING OUT ON THE 28****TH ****JULY I THINK….ANYWAY, I SHOULD STOP TALKING AND GET TO THE STORY! HERE YOU GO GUYS!**

**PREVIEW OF LAST EP:**

'_It's because you're a dimwit' His inner replied, chuckling._

_Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts by Sakura._

"_You know, you're not actually that bad Sasuke" Sakura said smiling "I always thought you were cold by the way you treated other girls…but it's just a façade, I see that now…" Sakura said before she turned towards him._

_Sasuke's heart rate picked up._

"_Er..yeah..you too" He said, returning a smile. "I would like to be friends with you Sasuke" she said giggling._

'_FRIENDZONED!' His inner yelled while laughing. "Yeah me too! Let's head back" Sasuke said. But unfortunately Sasuke tripped and…._

**CHAPTER 8: SAKURA'S DESPAIR**

**SAKURA'S POV:**

Unfortunately Sasuke tripped and ended up taking Sakura with him and they ended up in a very…weird position, making Sakura blush.

"Um….Sasuke?" Sakura said. "Y-Yes?" Sasuke replied, "D-Do you t-think you could g-get of me?" Sakura stuttered, Sasuke's face turned a tomato red before getting off of her like she was on fire, then he held out a hand to help her up.

"Sorry" Sasuke apologised before running off, leaving Sakura all alone. '_He just left me! Kami rude much?' _ Sakura thought angrily, before going down a path which would lead her out of the tree's.

**SASUKE'S POV:**

Sasuke finally stopped running.

'_**YOU my friend are RUDE!' **_Sasuke's inner said.

'_Hn. How am I rude?' _Sasuke replied.

'_**Errr lets see…you pinned her to the ground…helped her up…AND THEN LEFT HER THERE YOU IDIOT!' **__Sasuke's inner screams._

'_Oh dear lord!' _Sasuke mentally screamed before he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he took it out and read the message.

**From: Sakura**

**To: Sasuke**

**Thanks for leaving me! Ugh…your lucky my boyfriend found me otherwise I might have been there a while…oh yeah I didn't tell you I had a date did I? Oh well never mind see you later…probably.**

Sasuke was in shock before he yelled "BOYFRIEND?"

**SAKURA'S POV:**

Sakura growled in annoyance. _'How dare he just leave me!" _She mentally screamed.

"Hey are you ok?" Sasori said, taking her out of her thoughts, wearing a look of concern on his face. "Oh yeah I'm fine don't worry about it!" She said in a cheery voice, she really loved Sasori and wouldn't know what she would probably do without him.

"Erm Sakura…I have to tell you something…" Sasori said with a guilty look. "What is it honey? You know you can tell me" Sakura replied with a smile plastered on her face, which added to Sasori's guilt.

Sasori took a deep breath before saying "Sakura…I'm breaking up with you"

At that moment, Sakura's world shattered into a million pieces, along with her heart.

"W-Why?" Sakura finally managed to choke out, she was trying so hard to keep back tears, but in the end, the tears succeeded and started falling down her cheeks. "I met someone else and…I have been dating her for 7 months…her name is Miyu…I'm so sorry Sakura" Sasori said. Sakura felt like her heart had been taken out of her chest and had been stabbed repeatedly, he had been CHEATING on her?

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she ran, ran like she would never stop, she heard Sasori call her name but she kept running, she couldn't take anymore.

And that was when it started to rain.

**SASUKE'S POV:**

Sasuke had noticed that it had started to rain and had started walking home when he saw a flash of pink. _'Sakura?' _He thought, before he noticed she was crying. She saw him, and started running again, but Sasuke ran after her.

'_What happened?' _Sasuke thought.

'_**I don't know but all I know is that she is crying. So…haul ass!' **_Sasuke's inner replied, and Sasuke did what his inner said for once, he hauled ass.

Sasuke managed to grab Sakura's wrist, making her stop in her tracks.

She looked at him, and Sasuke felt a pang in his heart the way she looked, tears where streaming down her face and she looked like she wouldn't stop crying anytime soon, so Sasuke did what he thought was right and pulled her into a hug, he felt Sakura hesitate, before she grabbed his shirt and started sobbing into it.

Sasuke started stroking her hair and said "What's wrong, why you so upset eh?" Sakura looked up, only not with sadness, but with anger.

"It's none of your business!" She yelled before struggling out of his hold and running home. **(O.o WHAT THE HELL SAKURA…)**

**SAKURA'S POV:**

Sakura had felt bad about screaming at Sasuke, but it wasn't his business.

She couldn't stop the tears flowing down her face.

She ran through the door, up the stairs and into her bedroom before collapsing onto her bed and crying. **(Like Belle does in beauty and the beast…yeeeaaah…)**

Sakura needed to talk to someone, and that someone was Ino. Sakura took out her phone and dialled Ino's number:

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

"_Hello?" _Ino said.

"I-Ino we need to talk" Sakura managed to choke out.

"_Sakura! Oh My Kami are you ok? Come over to my house and we can talk"_

"Ok Ino…see you in 20…bye"

"_Bye Sakura"_

Sakura hung up before crying into her mattress again. Not aware of the pair of eyes watching her with sorrow from the window opposite from her. Sakura got up and grabbed her car keys before going out of the house, getting into her car and driving to Ino's.

**OH…WELL I FEEL SORRY FOR SAKURA….I WOULD HATE TO HAVE THAT HAPPEN TO ME, IM ONLY FOURTEEN SO I DON'T WANNA WORRY ABOUT FOR RELATIONSHIPS FOR A LOOOOOOOOOOONG TIME ^-^ ITS TO TROUBLESOME…**

**SHIKAMARU: HEYS THAT'S MY LINE! TROUBLESOME….**

**WHATEVER SHIKA ^-^ HEHE! OK BYEE GUYS!**


	9. Sasuke's Realisation

**YES I KNOW IM LATE…EHEHE…**

**ANYWASY, HOW YOU GUYS DOING? NEH? WELL ITS ALMOST THE END OF YEAR 9 T^T I ENJOYED IT WHILE IT LASTED…*SNIFF* **

**ANYWAY! ENOUGH ABOUT ME, LETS GET BACK TO THE STORY! NOW LETS SEE…WHERE WERE WE…HMMM…AHA! *INSERTS DISC* ENJOY! ^^**

_**PREVIEW:**_

"_Sakura! Oh My Kami are you ok? Come over to my house and we can talk"_

"_Ok Ino…see you in 20…bye"_

"_Bye Sakura"_

_Sakura hung up before crying into her mattress again. Not aware of the pair of eyes watching her with sorrow from the window opposite from her. Sakura got up and grabbed her car keys before going out of the house, getting into her car and driving to Ino's._

**SASUKE'S POV:**

Sasuke had arrived at his front door when he saw Sakura drive off. **(AHA! YOU THOUGHT THAT SASUKE WAS WATCHING HER FROM THE WINDOW DIDN'T YOU?)**

Sasuke sighed while grabbing his key and opening the door to reveal Itachi with a look of concern on his face. "Errr…you ok bro?" Sasuke asked, actually generally concerned for his brother. "Sasuke…." Itachi whispered, before clearing his throat and saying "Why do you hate Sakura Haruno?" Sasuke sweat dropped '_is THAT what he's so worried about? You gotta be kidding me…'_ Sasuke thought.

"Well" Sasuke said "It was a long time ago, when we were seven…"

_Flashback:_

_A seven year old Sakura was standing infront of Sasuke, and it was obvious to him that she liked him._

_Then Sakura finally spoke "Uhm S-Sasuke…will you-" "NO!" Sasuke yelled, but he wasn't done "You're such an Idiot! You can't do anything right! You have a huge forehead and you're ugly! You really think I would go out with a little squirt like you? AHAHAHA! Your pathetic, you don't really care about me, you only care about being popular!" Sasuke yelled, infront of the whole entire school, waves of laughter were sent out, and Sakura was crying, from being hurt so badly, and from the humiliation that would last for days._

_And Sasuke walked off, while Sakura slumped to the floor crying, while being humiliated by the entire school._

_End of flashback:_

**(GO DIE SASUKE! :( )**

"Sasuke…you're a real douche you know that?" Itachi said, Sasuke nodded.

**SAKURA'S POV:**

**2 hours later**

The tears wouldn't stop flowing, no matter how much Sakura tried to stop them.

Sakura had spent the last couple of hours pouring her heart out to Ino, who had held her in her arms and comforted her throughout the whole thing.

'_I miss Sasori so much' _Sakura though, sending out more tears, obscuring her vision of the road.

'_**SAKURA LOOK OUT!' **_Her inner screamed.

Sakura felt her car being hit, then she felt it flip, and finally her car landed, sending a jolt of pain through her legs, they were broken judging from the sickening cracks.

Then the world went black

**SASUKE'S POV:**

**Half an hour later**

Sasuke and his family were sitting down eating dinner when they heard a knock on the door, which sounded rather desperate.

"Coming!" Mikoto called, getting up from her chair.

Mikoto answered the door to reveal a sobbing Shina. "Shina what's wrong?" Mikoto asked, concern plastered on her face.

Shina finally managed to choke out "Sakura's been hit! She was driving home from Ino's w-when a car just hit her! Her car flipped over and landed next to the river!" Shina broke down in sobs once again.

And for Sasuke time just stood still.

Slowly everything just drowned out, the noises of his mother in hysterics, his father trying to calm her down and Sakura's mother's sobs just faded away, before coming back as fast as they left.

Sasuke had to see her.

He got up, grabbed his coat and headed for the door, ignoring his mother's questions and protests for him to come back, because right now, the only person he cared about was Sakura.

**ITACHI'S POV:**

He had to say the news shocked him.

'_Huh?' _Itachi thought.

"Where's Sasuke?" He asked, confuzzled.

**SASUKE'S POV:**

Sasuke had finally arrived at the hospital.

"Which room is Haruno Sakura in?" Sasuke demanded, the receptionist looked like all she wanted to do was flirt with him.

"Teme!" He heard a familiar voice shout.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out, confused as hell.

"She's in here!" He called back. And Sasuke didn't need to be told twice, but nothing prepared him for what he was about to see.

Sakura was on life support. She had multiple cuts and bruises on her face, her legs has deep gashes on them and were at odd angles, telling Sasuke that they were broken, but the worst thing he saw was how much pain she must have been in, and it broke his heart.

And at that moment he knew.

He knew that he had fallen.

And boy, was that fall deep.

**AAAAAND FIN!**

**WELL GUYS THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER BECAUSE IM HAVING A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK AT THE MOMENT…AND IT SUCKS **

**BYEEE AMIGOS/AMIGAS**


	10. Sakura's Broken Heart

**SUP GUYS :P C-CHANS BACK.**

**WELL, EXITMENT IS TRAVELLING AROUND MY SCHOOL SINCE WE ONLY HAVE 2 WEEKS OF SCHOOL BEFORE SUMMER :D WELL…TECHNICALLY 1…WE HAVE THIS THING CALLED ENRICHMENT WEEK, AND WE GET TO DO WHATEVER ACTIVITY WE WANT. ME? IM GOING TO BARCELONA :P SO I WON'T BE UPDATING A LOT THROUGHOUT THE NEXT FEW WEEKS…EHEHE…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.**

**DO YOU GUYS EVEN READ THE AUTHORS NOTES? MEH.**

**ONTO THE STORY! *INSERTS DISC* HERE WE GO!**

_**PREVIEW:**_

"_She's in here!" He called back. And Sasuke didn't need to be told twice, but nothing prepared him for what he was about to see._

_Sakura was on life support. She had multiple cuts and bruises on her face, her legs has deep gashes on them and were at odd angles, telling Sasuke that they were broken, but the worst thing he saw was how much pain she must have been in, and it broke his heart._

_And at that moment he knew._

_He knew that he had fallen._

_And boy, was that fall deep._

**CHAPTER 10: SAKURA'S BROKEN HEART**

_**SASUKE'S POV:**_

That's right, Sasuke had fainted.

**(OH HOW IM SO EVIL TO YOU GUYS ^^)**

The shock of seeing Sakura in such a state had been too much for the Uchiha boy, causing him to faint; Sasuke wasn't good with broken bones. NOT. AT. ALL.

Sasuke woke up in the bed next to Sakura's.

'_How long was I out?' _Sasuke thought, pulling his phone out in the process, telling him the time was 2:30 am. Sasuke mentally sighed before looking over Sakura's form again, his eyes didn't fail to miss seeing the broken bones again, making him faint once more.

_To some other time in the future…O.o_

Sasuke awoke once more, this time, in his own bed. Looking at his alarm clock had told him that it was 9:30, and time for him to get up.

Walking past the window he automatically ducked, expecting Sakura's hairbrush to hit him on the head any moment, that's when it hit him. Only on the other side of the head? Turning to the source of the flying hairbrush, he found Itachi.

"WOO! I FINALLY GOT HIM!" Itachi cheered before running through the whole house celebrating his victory, which was in this case, hitting Sasuke with a hairbrush in the morning.

_**SAKURA'S POV:**_

'_**Hey Sakura?'**_Sakura's inner said in a soft tone.

'_Ugh…yeah?' _Sakura replied in a groggy voice.

"_**Uhm…WAKE UP!" **_Sakura's inner screamed, waking Sakura from her deep sleep.

"Oww" Sakura hissed, looking down at her body, her legs had been broken, but looked healed up, it was her arms that were the problem, deep gashes ran along them, they had been stitched up, but it didn't mean that they didn't hurt.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura heard someone yell before being hugged to death, she knew she would die one day, but she never imagined this was the way she would go…

"I-Ino…please get off me" I managed to choke out.

"Oh, sorry forehead" Ino replied, with a huge smile smeared across her face.

_Several days later….what? don't look at me like that…_

Sakura was released from the hospital; her arms were wrapped in bandages still and her legs were sore. But nothing compared to the emptiness that Sasori had left in her heart, even though the very thought of him had caused her to crash; she still loved him with all her heart.

Ino, spotting this, was worried.

"H-Hey forehead! Wanna go get some cookies?" Ino said.

Immediately, Sakura's day lightened up considerably.

"YEAH! COOKIES!" Sakura yelled in Ino's ear before taking off.

"SAKURA YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" Ino called out to her.

_**SASUKE'S POV:**_

Sasuke turned on the radio, while eating his breakfast and focused his attention on the song:

**She Doesn't Mind – Sean Paul**

Ooh ooh ooh

Ooh ooh ooh

Girl I got you so high

And I know you like

So come on push it on me

If it feels alright

Put it up, drop it low and break it off...

No, she doesn't mind

-ind, she doesn't mind-ind , she doesn't mind

Girl I got you so..

Push it back on it... bring it back on it...

Gimme the thing...

Whine it, wiggle it, set the chop on it

Two more shot... now we in and up on it

Two girl and I'm ready for jump on it

Two to my word now I'm ready to jump on it

Ready for run on it, ready for jump on it

Tag Teamin'...for pump on it

Hands up high we burnin' up the sky

We got the dance floor crazy

We got the club on fire

I like the way you dance

You got me in a trance

My baby she dont mind at all

2 x Chorus:

Girl I got you so high

And I know you like

So come on push it on me

If it feels alright

Put it , drop it low and break it off...

No, she doesn't mind

Aight, she doesn't mind-ind, she doesn't mind

Girl I got you so..

Whine it for whine it girl

Seem that my time she will time it girl

See time a line me, a line...

It a crime I'ma climb it girl

Set the temperature to climb it girl

Check the rhyme, me a rhyme it

She combine it this all for a private world

Hands up high we burnin it up the sky

We got the dance floor crazy

We got the club on fire

I like the way you dance

You got me in a trance

My baby she don't mind at all

2 x Chorus:

Girl I got you so high

And I know you like

So come on push it on me

If it feels alright

Put it up, drop it low and break it off...

No, she doesn't mind

-ind, she doesn't mind-ind, she doesn't mind

Girl I got you so..

Ain't gonna be shy about it

Ain't telling no lie girl

I'm an animal animal

Animal animal

I'm breakin' it down for the night and

I want you to come for the ride and

Let's win it all, win it all

Win it all, win it all

(Lets Gooooo)

Ooh ooh ooh oooooooh

She don't mind girl

Ooh ooh ooh

2 x Chorus:

Girl I got you so high

And I know you like

So come on push it on me

If it feels alright

Put it up, drop it low and break it off...

No, she doesn't mind

-ind, she doesn't mind-ind, she doesn't mind

Girl I got you so..

Sasuke sighed. He was sure he was forgetting something.

After putting his bowl in the dishwasher, he tripped and that's when it hit him.

Literally.

**AAAAAND FIN! I NEED TO ASK YOU A QUESTION…SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS? *SIGH* WELL I HAVE AN IDEO FOR ANOTHER STORY…BUT WE SEE HOW THIS ONE GOES NEH? K BYEEE!**

**-C-CHAN**


	11. What's going on!

**OLA AMIGA'S/AMIGO'S! IM BACK FROM THE SUNNY CITY KNOWN AS BARCELONA! :D WELL…*SNIFF* MY DAYS AS A YEAR NINE ARE OVER….AND ITS SUCKS TO BE IN YEAR 10 IN A MATTER OF 6 WEEKS. ANYWAY ONTO MY REVIEWERS, I WULD JUST LIKE TO SAY A BIG THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT OVER THE STORY SO FAR! :D AND I HAVE A NEW IDEA FOR ANOTHER STORY, THE SUMMARY WILL BE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, SO PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO START THIS STORY, BELIEVE IT OR NOT SCHOOL GAVE ME THE INSPERATION…*INSERTS DISC* LETS START THE CHAPTER!**

_**PREVIEW:**_

_Girl I got you so high_

_And I know you like_

_So come on push it on me_

_If it feels alright_

_Put it up, drop it low and break it off..._

_No, she doesn't mind_

_-ind, she doesn't mind-ind, she doesn't mind_

_Girl I got you so.._

_Sasuke sighed. He was sure he was forgetting something. After putting his bowl in the dishwasher, he tripped and that's when it hit him._

_Literally. _

**CHAPTER 11! WHATS GOING ON?**

_**SASUKE'S POV:**_

That hurt.

No joke.

Sasuke inwardly groaned as he lifted his head up, suddenly aware of another presence in the room, laughing at his misery, it was times like these when he thought that the big man upstairs hated him. '_Well…ouch' _Sasuke thought.

"Is the floor comfy little brother?" A familiar voice asked, his tone laced with amusement.

Crap.

It was bad enough tripping in front of someone, it was even worse when that someone was Itachi, who NEVER lets these things go. Ever.

"What do you want Itachi?" I groaned. My face hurt..MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! DX

"Oh not much little brother, just wanted to know why you weren't there to pick Sakura up from the hospital" Itachi replied.

Crap. Knew I forgot something.

*Sigh*

I managed to drag myself to my room, Ugh.

What a chore.

Meh. Might as well put on some music!

**Don't wanna go home – Jason Derulo**

Check that out, what they playin',

That's my song, that's my song.

Where my drinks? I've been waiting much too long, much too long

And this girl in my lap, passing out, she's a blonde

The last thing on my mind is goin' home...

[Pre-chorus]

From the window (From the window)

To the wall (To the wall)

This club is jumpin' (This club is jumpin')

Til tomorrow (Til tomorrow)

Is it daylight? (Is it daylight?)

Or is it night time? (Night time)

1 o'clock, 2 o'clock, 3 o'clock, 4

We gon' tear the club up

[Chorus]

Day-o, me say day-o,

Daylight come and we don't wanna go home.

Yeah so, we losin' control,

Turn the lights low 'cause we about to get blown.

Let the club shut down,

We won't go, oh, oh, oh!

Burn it down,

To the floor, oh, oh, oh!

Day-o, me say day-o,

Daylight come and we don't wanna go home.

[Verse 2]

We drink the whole bottle but it ain't over, over.

Everybody jumping on the sofa, sofa.

Standing on the chairs,

Standing on the bar,

No matter day or night, I'm shining,

Bitch, I'm a star.

[Pre-chorus]

From the window (From the window)

To the wall (To the wall)

This club is jumpin' (This club is jumpin')

Til tomorrow (Til tomorrow)

Is it daylight? (Is it daylight?)

Or is it night time? (Night time)

1 o'clock, 2 o'clock, 3 o'clock, 4

We gon' tear the club up

[Chorus]

Day-o, me say day-o,

Daylight come and we don't wanna go home.

Yeah so, we losing control,

Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown.

Let the club shut down,

We won't go, oh, oh, oh!

Burn it down,

To the flo, oh, oh, oh!

Day-o, me say day-o,

Daylight come and we don't wanna go home.

[Bridge]

I just met this sexy Haitian girl moving like a dancer,

Told her and her girlfriends, lets sleep in my cabana,

Ask me where the party's at, baby I'm the answer,

Have another drink with me, shorty where your manners?

Take another shot, another, shot, shot, shot, shot

I can make it hot, make it hot, we go rock until the...

[Chorus]

Day-o, me say day-o,

Daylight come and we don't wanna go home.

Yeah so, we losing control,

Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown.

Let the club shut down,

We won't go, oh, oh, oh!

Burn it down,

To the flo, oh, oh, oh!

Day-o, me say day-o,

Daylight come and we don't wanna go home.

Sasuke sighed; looking into Sakura's window was a habit now, which he needed to stop before a certain incident replayed itself again. And Sasuke really didn't want to be hit with another flying brush today.

"Sasuke! Hello? You there" A voice said, bringing Sasuke out of his trance.

"I've been calling your name for 5 minutes, geez what's gotten into you lately" Sakura grumbled.

_**SAKURA'S POV:**_

'_What's up with him? Meh, he's kinda cute when he does that…wait! Did I just call him cute? Oh nononononono! I'm not going down that road again! It hurt bad enough last time….'_Sakura thought, feeling her face heat up, ran into her bathroom and slammed the door behind her, looking in the mirror she though _'What's wrong with me?' _Suddenly, she heard music come from Sasuke's window. _'Huh? What's that?' _She thought while walking to the source to the noise.

Sakura gasped.

**Blue Bird – Ikimono Gakari (English Version)**

You said if you could fly

you would leave all this far behind you

and soar off to the sky

so blue, so blue, that sky so blue

The sadness and pain that you've learnt me to feel

are holding me tight

my prayers echo through night

if only I could tell these feelings to you with my words

but they choke me down so much it hurts

as you awake

from your dreamy state in to this world

so cruel and cold

you want to spread your wings and take off for a flight

CHOURS

if there's a place fo us

you would be sure sure to take me with you

we'll soar off to the skies

so blue, so blue, that sky so blue

so blue, so blue, that sky so blue

so blue, so blue, that sky so blue

With that sound that went through me as you opened your eyes

the rusted old window broke

and we could see through the smoke

You're being sick of the cage that surrounds us around

and prisons us tightly into the ground

what you see

in this reality

it makes you feel

so lonely

you break the cage and spread your wings in to a flight

CHOURS

you said if you could run

you would find everything you needed

you're breaking chasing it

so blue, so blue, that sky so blue

You're finally falling down

from your haven up above

but still you fight

to reach the light

and fall again for a new flight

CHOURS

if there's a place fo us

you'd be sure to take me with you

we'd never come back down

from the sky, so blue, that sky so blue

so blue, so blue, that sky so blue

only you, only you, only with you

**( A/N: PRETEND IT'S A BY SINGING THIS OK? ANYWAYS! IF YOU WANNA HEAR THE ENGLISH VERSION HERE'S THE LINK! : watch?v=Z7wp6cl4_SQ )**

It was beautiful, to say the least.

CRASH!

SCREAM.

Sakura gasped before she yelled out "MUM!" **(A/N: THIS IS THE ENGLISH WAS OF SPELLING IT XD )**

She ran downstairs, only to come face to face with a thug. The thug looked at her with lust in his eyes, and then he knocked out her mother, and started walking to her, backing her into a corner in the process.

At that point Sakura screamed.

"!"

**O.o WELL…OK THEN…**

**YOU KNOW WHEN I TOLD YOU THAT I WAS GONNA SHOW YOU THE NEW STORY I WAS THINKING OF..WELL…I LIED. IM GOING TO LET YOU, THE REVIEWERS PICK! :D**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK! HERE ARE THE CHOICES:**

**INSPIRED BY THE JEWISH HOLOCAUST, SASUKE IS A SOLDIER AND SAKURA IS THE NEW PRISONER IN THE CAMP, CAN HE SAVE HER BEFORE ITS TOO LATE?**

**SAKURA HAS JUST LOST HER JOB AS A SCHOOL NURSE, SO SHE APPLIES AS SASUKE'S NEW SECRETARY, AND SHE HATES HIM.**

**THE GIRLS HAVE BEEN LIVING TOGETHER FOR A WHILE, ONE DAY SAKURA COMES HOME WITH A BROKEN HEART, CURTOSY OF SASUKE HIMSELF. CAN SHE MOVE ON?**

**YOU HAVE A WEEK TO PICK YOUR FAVOURITE :D (NEXT TUESDAY AT 4:00PM MT TIME ^^) ADIOS AMIGO'S/AMIGA'S!**


	12. Get away from my girl!

**HELLO MY DEAR REVIEWERS! HOW WE DOING TODAY? OK, SO THE COMPETITION IS STILL ON FOR THE BEST FANFIC IDEA, AND WHICHEVER ONE WINS WILL BE THE NEXT ONE I WRITE! SO PLEASE TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU WANT BE TO DO, HERES THE LIST:**

**INSPIRED BY THE JEWISH HOLOCAUST, SASUKE IS A SOLDIER AND SAKURA IS THE NEW PRISONER IN THE CAMP, CAN HE SAVE HER BEFORE ITS TOO LATE? – 1 PERSON**

**SAKURA HAS JUST LOST HER JOB AS A SCHOOL NURSE, SO SHE APPLIES AS SASUKE'S NEW SECRETARY, AND SHE HATES HIM. – 2 PEOPLE**

**THE GIRLS HAVE BEEN LIVING TOGETHER FOR A WHILE, ONE DAY SAKURA COMES HOME WITH A BROKEN HEART, CURTOSY OF SASUKE HIMSELF. CAN SHE MOVE ON? – 0**

**ALSO I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWERS! SO, ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER! *INSERTS DISC***

_**PREVIEW:**_

_**( A/N: PRETEND IT'S A GUY SINGING THIS OK? ANYWAYS! IF YOU WANNA HEAR THE ENGLISH VERSION HERE'S THE LINK! : watch?v=Z7wp6cl4_SQ )**_

_It was beautiful, to say the least._

_CRASH!_

_SCREAM._

_Sakura gasped before she yelled out "MUM!" (A/N: THIS IS THE ENGLISH WAS OF SPELLING IT XD ) She ran downstairs, only to come face to face with a thug. The thug looked at her with lust in his eyes, and then he knocked out her mother, and started walking to her, backing her into a corner in the process._

_At that point Sakura screamed._

_"!"_

**CHAPTER 12! DON'T TOUCH MY GIRL!**

**SASUKE'S POV:**

Sasuke set his guitar back on its stand and sighed, flashes of pink when through his mind _'Why can't I stop thinking about her! It's driving me insane!' _Sasuke thought.

'_**YOU'RE SO DENSE! Kami…it's obvious you like her! Now go and tell her before I take control of you and do it myself!' **_His inner commanded.

'_O-oh my god…I like her! Tch..you an inner you can't control me' _Sasuke argued back in his head.

'_**Watch me' **_His inner snapped back, taking control of his arm, his inner slapped him. "Ok I believe you" Sasuke mumbled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAH!"

"What was that?!" Sasuke said…to himself…awkward.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! SOMEONE HELP!" The person screaming yelled out.

'_IT'S SAKURA! ' _Sasuke's eyes widened.

'_***clap* *clap* *clap* Bravo Sherlock! You cracked it!' **_His inner shot back sarcastically.

'_Oh shut up…' _Sasuke replied.

Sasuke ran out of the house to Sakura's front door, only to find it jammed. _'Damn he's jammed it!' _He thought, taking a few steps back, he ran up the door putting his full weight on it, the door gave way and Sasuke stood up, shocked by the scene before him.

The man had ripped Sakura's top off and was going for her jeans, new found anger boiled up inside him as he ran up to the man and punched him in the jaw, which angered the man.

The man tried to land hits on Sasuke, but his throws were clumsy, so Sasuke dodged all of them, until the man, tripped him up and pulled out a knife, going for Sasuke's throat, Sasuke closed his eyes waiting for the impact.

CRASH.

Sasuke looked up, to find that Sakura had hit him over the head with a lamp, knocking him out. She dropped the lamp, and ran upstairs crying.

'_Better call 911…' _Sasuke thought, grabbing the phone.

**SAKURA'S POV:**

H-He was going to…

Sakura couldn't think about the rest because it made her feel sick, she ran up to her room and grabbed a T-shirt, she only managed to put the T-shirt on before sobs racked her small frame, she was still in shock.

Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs, she grabbed the lamp next to her bed (**WHAT IS WITH HER AN LAMPS O.o ) **and made her way towards the door, the door opened revealing Sasuke.

"Sakura you in- WOAH! PUT THE LAMP DOWN!" Sasuke screamed in fright. Sakura dropped the lamp, sobs took over her as she crumpled to the floor, suddenly she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her, and heard soothing tones which were helping her to calm down. She looked up to see Sasuke's face, his eyes portraying concern and another emotion which she couldn't really label, for once in her life, she felt secure and safe, like nothing could harm her, last thing she heard was Sirens blasting before she slipped into darkness.

**FEW HOURS LATER:**

Sakura woke up in a bedroom…not her own…across from hers…awkwardness…

She suddenly realised she was in Sasuke's room, a small blush made its way to her cheeks as she heard the door open, turning her head to the noise, she found Sasuke standing in the doorway with some milk and cookies.

'_**OMG COOKIES! OMG OMG OMG OMG OM-' **_

'_SHUT UP' _Sakura roared at her inner.

Suddenly Sasuke's voice took her away from her thoughts.

"You feeling better?" He asked, concern laced his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine" Sakura replied.

"Your mums at the hospital and that thug is in jail, you don't need to worry about him anymore" Sasuke said with a smile, making Sakura blush more than ever.

**OK, FINISHED! **

**U MAD?*TROLLFACE***

**ANYWAYS REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR THE BEST IDEA, CAUSE YOU GOTTA BE IN IT TO WIN IT NEH? HAVE A GREAT SUMMER AMIGO'S/AMIGA'S!**

**C-CHAN OUT!**


	13. Uhoh spaghetti ohs!

**HEY GUYS! C-CHAN IS BACK! *CROWD CHEERS* NOW, I HAVE THE RESULTS FOR THE COMPETITION, AND THE WINNER IS…*EPIC DRUMROLL* THE SECRETARY IDEA! SECOND WAS THE HOLOCAUST IDEA, AND THE ONE WHICH NO-BODY OPTED FOR WAS THE STORY WERE SASUKE BROKE SAKURA'S HEART. I WOULD JUST LIKE TOSAY THANK YOU! ALSO AS I LOOKED ONTO MY VIEWERS I SAW THAT I HAVE HAD 3, 926 VIEWERS! I WAS SO HAPPY WHEN I SAW THAT! YOU GUYS REALLY MAKE MY DAY *SNIFF***

**ALSO SOMEONE SAID THAT I HAVE PUT IN A LOT OF SONGS WHICH TAKE UP MOST OF SOME CHAPPIES, I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT IT WAS ONLY FOR THOSE FEW CHAPTER **

**SO *INSERTS DISC* THE NEXT CHAPPIE! **

_**PREVIEW:**_

_**'OMG COOKIES! OMG OMG OMG OMG OM-'**_

_'SHUT UP' Sakura roared at her inner._

_Suddenly Sasuke's voice took her away from her thoughts. "You feeling better?" He asked, concern laced his voice._

_"Yeah I'm fine" Sakura replied._

_"Your mums at the hospital, and that thug is in jail, you don't need to worry about him anymore" Sasuke said with a smile, making Sakura blush more than ever._

**CHAPTER 13! UH-OH SPAGHETTI-OHS!**

_**SAKURA'S POV:**_

'_**He should smile more often…sex-y!' **_Sakura's inner couldn't help but squeal.

'_Excuse me?' _Sakura replied.

'_**Come on…you know it girl!'**_

'…_yeah im not even gonna try to deny it…'_

'_***drools*'**_

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when she felt heat rise to her face, she lowered her head so her bangs where hiding her blush, she just hoped Sasuke didn't see her blush, because if he did, she would never hear the end of it. Sakura focused on the cookies, her mouth was beginning to water…_'cookies…*drools*'_

"Sakura? You ok? You look a little red.." Sasuke said with concern.

Sakura freaked out, Sasuke had scared her, causing her to fall off the bed bringing Sasuke with her.

_**SASUKE'S POV:**_

Heat rose to Sasuke's face when he realised there position, and right now he thanked kami that his bedroom door was closed, he would not be able to live this down if Itachi walked passed, he just wouldn't let poor Sasuke forget it, forgetting things was not Itachi's nature.

'_**Dude…kiss her…' **_Sasuke's inner whispered.

'_What?!' _Sasuke replied back to his inner is a shocked tone.

'_**Do it! Come on! The readers have waited 12 'effin chapters! Give them what they want! And you know you want to..' **_His inner teased.

'_Yeah but-wait…what do you mean by readers and chapters?!'_

'_**Fuck…C-Chan is going to kill me, BYE SASUKE! TOODLES!'**_

'_WAIT! WHO IS C-CHAN?! INNER?! Ah fuck he's gone…' _Sasuke's mentally groaned, before staring back at Sakura, who also noted their current position.

_**SAKURA'S POV:**_

Ah fuck.

"G-gomen Sasuke…" Sakura stuttered before attempting to get up, key word: attempting.

She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her, she turned to face Sasuke, suddenly aware of how close their faces were. "Sasuke can you-mmph!" Sasuke crashed his lips onto hers; they stayed like that for another few seconds before Sakura kissed back, Sasuke kissed back with more force.

_**SASUKE'S POV:**_

Oh kami, he was in heaven.

Sakura's lips tasted like strawberries with a hint of vanilla…

WAIT! WHAT WAS HE DOING?! Sasuke's eyes snapped open so quick it was like they had just disappeared, smirking at the sight before him, he found Sakura enjoying their little make-out session too, ahhhh…sometimes he thought the big man up in the skies loved him.

**DONE! OK, THEREASON WHY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT IS BECAUSE I ONLY HAD 20 MINS, MY BROTHER WANTS THE LAPTOP -_- WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS…I HAD A NEW FANFIC IDEA *GRINS EVILLY* ITS STILL SASUSAKU THIS IDEA:**

**SASUKE AND NARUTO HAD BEEN THE HOTTEST COUPLE AROUND FOR A YEAR AND A HALF, NARUTO MOVES INTO SASUKE'S MANSION, AND THEY HIRE A MAID. MAKING BOTH OF THEM QUESTION THEIR SEXUALLITY.**

**OK SO TELL ME IF YOU WANT THAT ONE INSTEAD OF THE SECRETARY IDEA…PLUS…SASUKE'S INNER WILL BE…PRE-OCCUPIED..IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS *GRINS EVILLY* MWAHAHAHA- OH YEAH YOU GUYS ARE STILL HERE *LAUGHS NERVOUSLY WHILE SCRATCHING THE BACK OF MY HEAD* BYE!**

**C-CHAN OUT!**


	14. Rejections a Biotch

**HEHE…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**IM SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING IN A WHILE, I TRULY AM :'(**

**ANYWAY IM HERE NOW, AND AGAING I ONLY HAVE 20-30 MINS TO DO THIS, ALSO, MY MUM, MY BROTHER AND I ARE GOING TO SCOTTLAND FOR A WEDDING, AND WE WILL BE GONE FOR A WEEK, AND IM NOT SURE WE HAVE WIFI SO IF YOU D REVIEW I MIGHT NOT MESSAGE YOU BACK.**

**ANYWAY FOR THE STORY COMPETITION THE WINNER IS….A TIE! A TIE BETWEEN THE SECRETARY IDEA AND THE MAID IDEA, SO, FOR THE IME THAT I AM AWAY, YOU ****MUST**** REVIEW YOUR FAVOURITE STORY, CAUSE OTHER WISE I GET TO PICK :D AND YOU MAY NOT LIKE THE CHOICE, ANYWAYS, ONTO THE STORY! *INSERTS DISC***

_**PREVIEW:**_

_"G-gomen Sasuke…" Sakura stuttered before attempting to get up, key word: attempting._

_She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her, she turned to face Sasuke, suddenly aware of how close their faces were. "Sasuke can you-mmph!" Sasuke crashed his lips onto hers; they stayed like that for another few seconds before Sakura kissed back, Sasuke kissed back with more force._

_**SASUKE'S POV:**_

_Oh kami, he was in heaven._

_Sakura's lips tasted like strawberries with a hint of vanilla…_

_WAIT! WHAT WAS HE DOING?! Sasuke's eyes snapped open so quick it was like they had just disappeared, smirking at the sight before him, he found Sakura enjoying their little make-out session too, ahhhh…sometimes he thought the big man up in the skies loved him._

**CHAPTER 14! REJECTIONS A BIOTCH**

_**SAKURA'S POV:**_

WHAT WAS I DOING?!

My eyes snapped open, and I pushed myself off of the Uchiha. _'I'm still not over Sasori!' _She thought. Sasuke looked up at her with confused eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry Sasuke but please…stay away from me!" I yelled, tears were welling up in my eyes but I refused to let them fall, I briefly saw pain flash across his eyes, but it was gone as quick as it came. I would only bring him pain, I'm not sure how…but I know I would, I also didn't want another broken heart.

So I did the only thing I was sure I could do these days….I ran.

_**SASUKE'S POV:**_

I felt hurt.

I honestly did.

Rejection hurts like a biotch.

I watched her run out of the room, I so badly wanted to chase after her, but I could tell she needed space, so I let her run, every step she took was another dagger to my heart.

I picked myself off the floor and locked my door, I didn't want my brother coming in and bothering me at this moment, I just wanted to be left alone.

'_Inner? You there?' _Sasuke thought, he needed to talk to someone who wasn't his brother, even if it was his inner.

'_Great, when I need you the most you not even there…jack ass…'_

Sasuke then realised he just called himself a Jack ass, so he hit his head on the head board of his bed calling himself an idiot.

_**SAKURA'S POV:**_

I walked into the hospital after going home and getting changed into my own clothes, I needed to see my mum about the topic swirling inside my head, Sasuke.

No matter what I did, I couldn't get that kiss out of my head, it was magical, it felt right….Sakura sighed out of frustration upon reaching her mother's hospital room, Sakura walked in.

"Hi mum, how you feeling?" Sakura asked.

"I'm good honey, what's wrong? You seem troubled…" Sakura's mother replied.

Sakura took a deep breath.

"Its Sasuke….I don't know how I feel about him! I thought we were friends but…I want to be more than that…" Sakura sighed, looking into her mother's eyes for comfort.

"Well, tell him how you feel! He may feel the same way honey, you never know until you try" Sakura's mother replied.

"Thanks mum…see you later alright?" Sakura Said before walking out of the room.

_**SHINA'S POV:**_

Shina got her phone out of her bag and sent a message with a smirk on her face.

_**MIKOTO'S POV:**_

_BUZZ_

_BUZZ_

_BUZZ_

_BU-_

Mikoto picked up her phone and read the message:

**To: Mikoto Uchiha**

**From: Shina Haruno**

**Cherry Blossom has fallen, you?**

Mikoto smirked, his son may be mad, but he would thank her later.

Mikoto Replied.

_**SHINA'S POV:**_

_BUZZ_

_BU-_

Shina looked at her phone:

**To: Shina Haruno**

**From: Mikoto Uchiha**

**Emo boy has also fallen, operation marriage commence!**

Shina chuckled at Mikoto's knick name for Sasuke.

**DONE! INNER SASUKE IS STILL INDURING TORTURE AT THE MOMENT….**

***HEARS SCREAMING***

**INNER SASUKE: PLEASE! THIS BOOK IS HORRIFIC, NO MORE…NO MORE!**

**WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THE CONSEQUENCE'S WHEN YOU ALMOST BLEW OUR COVER! AHEM…SORRY YOU HAD TO HEAR THAT FOLKS! CAN YOU GUESS WHAT BOOK HE'S READING? I GIVE THE WINNER A COOKIE IF THEY GUESS RIGHT!**

**ADIOS AMIGO'S/AMIGA'S!**

**C-CHAN OUT!**


	15. Feelings Unleashed

**OK IM NOT EVEN GONNA SAY AN EXCUSE…IM SORRY AND I KNOW IM VERY LATE.**

**NOW, IN MY ABSENSE I WAS WATCHING AN ANIME KNOWN AS FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, KNOW IT? AND I WOULD JUST LIKE TO TAKE A MOMENT TO SAY…RIZA HAWKEYE IS BADASS! :'D AND I SHIP ROYAI.**

**BUT ENOUGH ABOUT FMA…THIS IS NARUTO, I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SAY THAT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF CHERRY IN THE WIND SINCE MY BROTHER IS ALWAYS ON THE LAPTOP AND RIGHT NOW I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT, BUT I WILL BE WRITING MORE FANFICTS MY LOYAL REVIEWERS!**

***INSERTS DISC* LET THE FNAL EPISODE…BEGIN!**

**PREVIEW:**

_SHINA'S POV:_

_BUZZ_

_BU-_

_Shina looked at her phone:_

_**To: Shina Haruno**_

_**From: Mikoto Uchiha**_

_**Emo boy has also fallen, operation marriage commence!**_

_Shina chuckled at Mikoto's knick name for Sasuke._

**CHAPTER 15! FEELINGS UNLEASHED!**

_**SASUKE'S POV:**_

No.

I wasn't going to give her up!

Sasuke ran out of his house and started running down the road, stumbling in the dark from going to fast, but one thing was on his mind and one thing only.

'_I love her…I'VE LOVED HER ALL THIS TIME AND I DIDN'T REALISE IT!' _Sasuke inwardly screamed, he knew he had to tell her, no matter what, she meant everything to him. Sasuke stopped, he didn't even know where she was.

'_**Hospital dumbass -_- ' **_His inner muttered.

Sasuke sometimes wondered how he was in the top set for all of his studies at school…..

_**SAKURA'S POV:**_

The wind was blowing against Sakura's face; she loved how it felt against her skin, nice and cool, it always reminded her of Sasuke, though Sasuke's cold demeanour had melted considerately around her, she felt something in her chest every time she thought of him.

Sakura sighed, then she felt someone run straight into her.

3….

2….

1….

"GET OFF ME YOU OAF!" Sakura screamed. Extremely angry this Idiot didn't look where he was going.

"Sakura?" The VERY familiar voice said.

"Sasuke…you're an idiot…get off me" Sakura chuckled.

_**SASUKE'S POV:**_

He loved it when she laughed, he had to tell her though, it was now or never.

"Sakura…I'm…in love with you"

Silence. God it killed. Hope was fading fast from Sasuke's eyes, he was about to walk away…

"Sasuke…do you mean it?" Sakura replied.

Was she stupid?

"Of course I mean it! I think I have loved you since the day I met you! I love you so much it hurts me to the point where I can't breathe!" Sasuke yelled. He heard Sakura's gasp, he hadn't meant to be rude, it was the truth and she had to see that.

Suddenly warmth engulfed his body, she was hugging him.

"Never let me go Sasuke…promise?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smirked "I promise"

The wind picked up, several cherry blossoms flew through the wind, passing the couple, and into the night sky towards the stars.

**FINNISHED…WHEN I FINNISHED THIS CHAPTER IT MADE ME SMILE, BECAUSE I FELT THAT LOVE CAN COME OUT OF EVERY WHERE, I ACTUALLY USED SOME PERSONAL EXPERIENCE TO MAKE THIS STORY, NO NOT THE RELATIONSHIP PARTS! IM 14 AND LOVE BEING SINGLE, I WOULDN'T HAVE IT ANYOTHER WAY YES I WANT A BOYFRIEND ONE DAY, BUT A LOT LATER IN THE FUTURE. NOW I'M CHANGING MY NAME TO SASUSAKUXROYAI OK? LOOKING FORWARD TO WRITING FOR YOU IN MY NEXT SASUSAKU FIC! WHICH WILL BE CALLED 'CLEARING UP CONFUSION'! SEE YA!**

**C-CHAN**


End file.
